Oscar
Oscar is a lizard who is the main character of the TV series Oscar's Oasis. He lives in a non specific desert. Description Oscar is a lizard living in a non-specific desert that has features from several different real deserts, like the Sahara, Kalahari Desert, and North American deserts. He is a gecko that is always getting into trouble with the trio (Popy, Buck, and Harchi) and the chickens too. If Oscar finds anything interesting, the trio will usually try to take it from him, and in turn Oscar himself will often earn the trio's wrath when he attempts to steal food or drinks from them. Oscar will often hunt flies (though mosquitoes in the Ooohhhasis cartoon shorts), with varying success and also often tries to steal eggs. The latter however is very dangerous as the chickens respond very aggressively to the little lizard and they won't resistate to peck him to death. Although Oscar is somewhat selfish, he will help out others as shown when he helped, Harchi find Popy and Buck in "Lost" and the Dung Beetles when they had trouble rolling some dung. Unfortunately due to his stature, sometimes his hunger as well, he finds himself on the bottom of the food chain, making his daily quest for survival all the harder, and he's only rarely tolerated by the other inhabitants of the desert, who mostly tend to see him as a nuisance at best and a snack at worst. Oscar however, is very determined, and never gives up. In times of danger, Oscar will frequently lose his tail, but fortunately, it always quickly grows back. And through his poor luck he frequently ends up tangling with the trio even when he's trying to do something completely unrelated to them. His intelligence varies from episode to episode however he is usually portrayed as being unintelligent. He can, however, be extremely clever and despite his lowly rank in the food chain he is capable of survival and often shows off his survival skills such as when Harchi was alone with him in Lost and proved to be far more competent than Harchi could ever be. One particular exception to Oscar's lowly position in the desert hierarchy is the Skunk. Whereas all the other desert dwellers fear the skunk for his stench, Oscar is unbothered by the smell and frequently tries to befriend the skunk, much to the Skunk's annoyance. He frequently finds water or food but usually loses it in the end such as with water bottles breaking and then drying up on the sand or with the flies getting out of him and leaving. He seems to be unaffected by stench as shown when he is able to be smothered in the Skunks armpit and showing little to no reaction tot he smell. Oscar's goal changes from episode to episode, but the usual goal is to find food or water at all costs. Although Oscar typically doesn't like to clash with the other desert dwellers he has shown that if he wants something bad enough he will fight for it despite his small frame. He's also proven that he does not like being cheated out of something promised to him and will give those beings a taste of their own medicine. Relationships with other Characters Oscar and Harchi's Relationship Although Harchi will sometimes bully the little lizard, by shooting him away with a slingshot or other such antics, the two of them can sometimes get along. Particularly when Popy's influence is not strongly present. "Lost", "Toothbrush Tussel" and "Day of the Chicken" are all examples where Oscar got along well with the hyena. Oscar and Buck's Relationship Buck when left to his own devices will often just ignore Oscar. But will definitely bully him along with the rest of the trio. In "Follyball" Oscar was roped into playing volleyball on Buck's team. And though initially disinterested, he turned out to be a surprisingly good player when it turned out the lizardette was involved. As this helped Buck to win, the vulture was most grateful. (Much to Oscar's dismay, as this kept him away from the lizardette) Oscar and Popy's Relationship Oscar and Popy in the end have a negative relationship. And though Oscar is generally willing to be friendly with the trio, Popy tends to cheat him whenever he does. Oscar does not take this lying down though! Oscar, always on the lookout for a tasty snack, will frequently tries to raid the trio's camp. And particularly Popy does not take well to this. Whereas the trio themselves will also often try to steal whatever Oscar might have found. Both mutual or even seperate interests Oscar and the Trio might have tend to make them cross paths and intervene with eachother, and particularly Popy will readily get irritated at the little lizard whenever this happens. Oscar and Roco's Relationship Though Roco generally doesn't like the desert animals and will chase Oscar away as readily as the trio, the two have occasionally bonded a little. Particularly as Oscar is usually willing to help the dog get his stuff back whenever he lost it to the trio. Though the trio are more likely to be a problem for Roco, Oscar in his own right will sometimes interfere with his cargo or try to steal eggs, and Roco doesn't appreciate this. Roco once thought he had accidentally hit Oscar with his truck, and tried to protect him to make up for it in My Bodyguard. Unfortunately for Roco, Oscar being ever the opportunist, used the dogs protection to steal from just about all of the animals in the desert, causing the dog to be the target of these animals wrath. For his part Roco didn't appreciate being a pawn to Oscar's greed. Oscar and the Skunk's Relationship Though Oscar has a sense of smell and can be attracted to the smell of food, such as fried eggs, his sense of smell is clearly not offended by the skunk's stench. Though the skunk likes to terrorize other creatures with his stink, this fails on Oscar, who in fact quite likes the skunk, and tries to make friends with him frequently when he is present. The feeling is not mutual and the skunk will frequently try to do anything to avoid the little lizard, although he once tolerated Oscar in exchange for a piece of watermelon. This may be because Oscar himself doesn't smell that great, however that's a subject for debate. Oscar and the Meerkats Relationship Though the meerkats will sometimes stick to their own and prove not to be to tolerant to Oscar's presence, he has on occasion gotten along with them. Even once or twice becoming a hero to them. Oscar and the Chickens Relationship The chickens are one of many challenges in Oscar's life. Though they often have water, and nearly always will have eggs, both of which Oscar wants, they'll also fanatically peck at the little reptile and will frequently send Oscar scurrying for life and limb (Which can cost him another tail on occasion.) Even on occasions where he's not hungering for their eggs they will attack him without mercy. Oscar and the Crocodiles Relationship Like all desert animals (save perhaps the skunk, who's stench protects him from them.), Oscar fears the crocodiles. One crocodile however once mistook Oscar for her own hatchling, and in typical Oscar fashion, the little lizard capitalized on the opportunity of having a crocodile protector. Like the chickens, the crocs also have tasty eggs which Oscar would love to get a hold of! Oscar and Lizzardette Relationship Oscar would very much like to impress the lizardette. Of course, he has mixed success at this, and even when she decides she likes him, Oscar's bad luck can very well mess things up for him. She's often not particularly impressed with Oscar's various antics, and this spurs him to find ways in which he can impress her. Which of course may well put him in conflict with the trio! She also has displayed a distaste for his body odor as well and the only real time she showed interest in him was when he had sprayed himself with perfume in "Sweet Smell Of Success". Oscar and the Viewer Relationship Oscar is sometimes seen winking at the end of the episodes in ("Lizard in the Sky") when he falls from the balloon and begins to fall cans of corn comes to the screen and winks with a cob in the mouth. In ("Firefly Flash") when you make friends with a chariot and you see a circle around your face take advantage of doing it as thanks Trivia *In the episode "Barbecue Party" Oscar seems to have a super jump when he was trying to get the water bottle due to the street being very hot and spead past the water bottle. *In the episode "Scam Sandwich", Oscar said like "Let's see" in the end. *When Oscar gets captured by the chickens or crocodiles in some episodes, the trio not only did they want something that the crocs or chickens have, but they also unnoticeably save Oscar from minor problems and the trio do not know that they actually might've saved Oscar. *Sometimes, when there's too much sunlight, the Sun burns Oscar's tongue, or even himself! The only way to stop the burning is to go on shade and to go to a cool place. In episodes, such as "Parasol, Parabole and Satellite Dish" and "Hot Dog Way of Life", Oscar is seen burning himself. But mostly, he is burnt by tongue. *In the episode, "Scam Sandwich" when Popy was about to cut the sandwich in thirds, Oscar was in high risk of getting cut until Roco unnoticeably saved Oscar from being cut. *In the episode "The Great Escape", Oscar has a dark and a bright side with the trio. The dark side is that Oscar has to work for the trio and he didn't like being Harchi's favorite pet, but the bright side is that Oscar now was with the trio like he wanted to but he escaped. *Oscar might be a desert iguana because the desert iguana in real life has spots like Oscar. *In the episode, "Beach Dream", Oscar is seen running on water which the necessary speed to run on water is 30 Meters a second/650 mph. Though it is unclear if the water was shallow or the water was imaginary. Gallery Oscarosisoscar.png|Oscar in a intro Osc.jpg Oscarflyforceone.jpg OscarFlower.jpg Chicken Ace.jpg Black Run.jpg Oscartunacan.jpg Chicken Oscar's Oasis.jpg Egg Race.jpg Oscarangry.jpg Oscarcactusegg.jpg OscarPopyHarchiBuck.jpg Oscar-oasis-160x120.jpg Oscarhiddingfromchickens.jpg Oscars-oasis3.jpg Egg.jpg Oscarchickenace.jpg Oscardrinkinginabottle.png biyupuipuiupoiyiiuyiuiup.jpg Oscar-face.jpg Popy Holding Oscar In Box.png|Popy holding Oscar in a box. Oscars-oasis-106.jpg TopGunOscar.jpg The Skunk Farts On Meerkat In Cave.png The Skunk Running To Try And Grab Oscar's Can.png The Skunk Stench 15.png The Skunk Passing Out.png Oscar Trying To Catch Can.png Oscar Holding Can.png Oscar Not Offended By The Skunk's Stench.png teamto-series-oscar4.jpg 022112106050404091.jpg OscarScreaming.jpg Oscar.jpg Category:Character Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Lizards